


Ice Breaker

by MagicBats



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Power Imbalance, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Or the initiation of a closeted slut.





	Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is ... a lot longer than I'd intended. Oops. Its also my first foray into writing for Black Clover so don't expect too much of this. Enjoy!

 

 

“New recruit.”

 

I pointedly turned a page in the magazine that was laid out in front of me with a quick flick of my wrist and a sigh. “I told you to stop calling me that.” I said, not bothering to look up.

 

From past experience alone, I already knew that engaging with the Black Bulls captain wasn't even worth the headache but he persistently continued to initiate conversations with me no matter how hard I tried to shrug him off. Certainly this time would be no different, cold shoulder or not. I'd quickly come to expect as much from him and his dogged, hardheaded personality so I was hardly surprised when he pulled out the chair across from me without waiting for an invitation.

 

“You're a new recruit aren't you? So that's what I'm gonna' call you.” Yami said, the deep timber of his voice reverberating inside my skull as he plopped himself down.

 

I frowned at the full page spread that showcased a new set of armor, trying to focus on the intricately designed flowers worked into the shiny, freshly wrought iron, but that proved difficult when he slapped something down on the table. Bringing my head up, I cautiously looked between the worn deck of playing cards now sitting between us and his face.

 

“What is that?”

 

He plucked the burning cigarette from between his lips before grinning over at me, shady as ever and wholly unrepentant about it. Such typical behavior for him. “You look pretty bored tonight. Why don't you humor an old man with a few rounds? I might even let you win a hand or two, if you're good.”

 

Fixing him with a droll look, I braced my elbow on the edge of the worse for wear table and propped my chin up against the heel of my hand. I sincerely hoped my expression conveyed exactly how interested I was in such a proposition. “What makes you think I couldn't beat you on my own? Maybe I'm an expert card player and you just don't know it yet.”

 

Yami snorted derisively at the mere notion. “Sorry, princess. But I'd be willing to bet everything I own that nobles don't teach each other the sort of games I play. You're at a sore disadvantage even if you _do_ know the basics.”

 

“Oh?” It took every ounce of willpower I had not to roll my eyes up towards the ceiling. “And what sort of game did you have in mind then? Not Old Maid, I'd hope.”

 

Snickering, Yami leaned forward as if he were about to share a gravely important secret with me and I found myself curiously interested in what he had to say. Surely there wasn't _really_ such a complicatedly advanced game that only the common rabble knew about … right?

 

“Strip poker.” He announced, abrupt and to the point.

 

I jerked as if struck. There wasn't a hint of irony to be found within his expression or his tone, and I felt my face growing warm far too quickly to stop it.

 

“Are you drunk!” I gasped even as my wide eyed gaze frantically darted between his smug face and his well toned chest. Sure, I was a little interested to know what that muscle bound body of his looked like underneath those clothes but not at the expense of my own modesty! That he would even suggest such a thing was ludicrously offensive. “You – you animal! How dare you! I knew I shouldn't have accepted a position in your squad! I've heard the rumors but I didn't -”

 

Howling laughter abruptly cut me off mid rant and I watched in dumbfounded silence as Yami doubled over, smacking at the tabletop while he whooped it up. My body was shaking from affronted outrage as well as barely concealed humiliation, and I expectantly waited for him to regain his composure. But as the minutes relentlessly ticked by without a lull in his uproarious hooting and hollering, I found myself growing increasingly more incensed.

 

“What is so funny!” I finally snapped, shooting to my feet so I could stand over him with my grimoire already glowing to life at my hip.

 

He lifted his head, making me pause before I could invoke a spell that would burn him to ash on the spot, and his laughter finally started to subside as he wiped an errant tear from the corner of his eye. Glancing up, he sneered at me when he realized just how riled up I was. My cheeks only flushed even hotter under his watchful, disapproving gaze.

 

“Calm down. It was just a joke. You've really gotta' learn not to take everything so seriously. As if I'd take advantage of your inexperience like that.” Scoffing, Yami reached for the deck and began to absently shuffle the cards. “How's about a game of Rummy? You should be able to catch on to that pretty fast. All you've gotta do is match -”

 

I slammed my hands down onto the table, effectively cutting _him_ off this time. He had the grace to look mildly surprised, cocking a single, unkempt brow in question as if he didn't understand why I was so angry with him. I felt some amount of pride at having caught him off guard though, so I leaned over to get in his face and really drive my point home. He clearly thought he was so smart and funny, the ass that he was. But he'd be sorely mistaken in due time if he thought he could make _me_ the butt of his jokes.

 

“No. I liked your first idea better.” I intoned in a dangerously low voice. “Lets play that instead. If you're not too scared to show me the goods, that is.”

 

The corner of Yami's lips hitched with a lopsided smirk as he started shuffling the cards again, slower this time. “I wasn't challenging you, new recruit. Just having a bit of fun. Now sit down before you bite off more than you can chew.”

 

“Thats funny coming from you.” I said with a click of my tongue, though I did back off under the pretense of flipping my hair over my shoulder. He was a little intimidating after all, and I wasn't so sure I'd be able to hold my own against him in the event of a real fight. But I wasn't about to let him know that. I was still a tad too proud. “I can't say I'm surprised though. Typical man. You laugh it up until someone jeopardizes your masculinity and then you start spouting excuses. If you weren't going to play then you shouldn't have brought it up in the first place.”

 

Yami snorted a mirthless laugh, his expression shifting to one of surprise. “And what do _you_ know about men?”

 

“I know enough.” I murmured, glaring down at him.

 

Sighing, he leaned back into the chair with a small groan from the battered wood. For a long moment he just stared at my face, no doubt testing my resolve and looking for any hint of uncertainty, then his dark gaze slowly wandered down the length of my body and back up. At last he gave a bothered shrug of his broad shoulders and smacked the cards onto the table again.

 

“Fine. Have it your way, but don't come crying to me when you lose. Do you even know how to play poker in the first place?”

 

I hesitated briefly, trying to decide whether or not now was an appropriate time to start bluffing. But considering my modesties were on the line in the most literal sense, I decided to be honest. “No. I'm a quick learner though.”

 

“I'm sure you are.” Yami huffed, leaning forward to take up the cards once more so he could show me the general idea.

 

A brief explanation later, I found myself with a newly dealt hand and an undeserved confidence stemming from how simple the game sounded. My eventual victory seemed all but assured as I studied the cards, certain that it wasn't half as difficult as he was making it out to be. Based on my shaky understanding of the rules, it seemed that my best bet would be to either match suits or form a sequential number order which sounded easy enough. I already had three diamonds as well as a six and a seven. Now I just needed to figure out what to get rid of …

 

“Try not to take all day, will you?”

 

“Shut up!” I snapped, narrowing my eyes at Yami from across the table. “You were the one who asked me to play so now you're going to go at my pace!”

 

Looking like he wanted to wash his hands of the entire situations, the Black Bulls captain irritably puffed away at his cigarette. He kept his mouth shut though, much to my relief, and I eventually decided to go for what he'd called a flush so I discarded the ones that were from a different suit.

 

Yami was quick to deal me two new cards, clearly eager to get on with it. I was a little disappointed to find I didn't even get one more diamond but my confidence remained intact. I still had a good hand.

 

“Alright, lets see what you got.” He grumped, laying his hand face up on the tabletop and I quickly followed suit.

 

My heart sunk slightly when I saw that he had a better match than me, though a soft whistle from his direction promptly drew my attention up.

 

“Not bad. I can tell you had the right idea but it looks like lady luck's not on your side tonight. This three of a kind,” He tapped his cards for emphasis. “Is ranked higher than yours, and you know what that means.”

 

I frowned, silently cursing myself for agreeing to this stupid farce, and Yami offered me a slow grin in response as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. The thought of backing down didn't even cross my mind though as I was far too stubborn to admit defeat now, especially so early on in the game. I was determined to see this through to the end and make him eat his words.

 

Turning my nose to the air, I reached up and unclasped the little black cloak from around my shoulders to let it fall dramatically onto the floor with a quiet slither of fabric.

 

“That's no fun.” He teased, gathering up the used cards so he could deal the next hand.

 

“Get used to it,” I snipped back, crossing my arms over my stomach. “Because thats all you're going to get out of this.”

 

Yami snickered. “We'll see about that.”

 

The next set of cards proved to be particularly fortuitous and I excitedly looked them over again just to make sure I wasn't mistaken. Sure enough, I had four queens. It'd be hard for him to beat me if I managed to secure the fifth and I quickly discarded the extra I didn't need so he could deal a new one.

 

“You've gotta' good hand over there, don't you?” Yami said, sliding me a card from the deck. “I can see it all over your face. You need to work on that.”

 

I gave him a quick look of warning then flipped the new card over, only to practically jump right out of my seat when I saw the last queen I needed. It was almost too good to be true and I had to do a quick double take before I allowed myself to grin in excitement. Yes. I could definitely beat him at his own game.

 

Squirming, I covetously brought the cards up to hide my smile away from his prying eyes. “I don't care. I'm so going to kick your butt this time!”

 

“Well, at least you're having fun. Show em'.”

 

We both placed our cards down, me a little faster than him, and I couldn't stop myself from issuing a soft squeal of victory when mine proved to be the better match. He didn't have anything more than two sequential numbers so my win was glaringly obvious, much to his bemusement.

 

“Damn. Not bad at all.” Yami said as he grudgingly reached up to discard his cloak as well. “Guess I'll have to get serious here.”

 

“It won't make any difference! You'll never beat me!” I giggled, fixing him with a sly look.

 

Famous last words and all that.

 

The next few rounds went by in a blur of consecutive losses and yet more removed clothing on my end. Somehow or another each hand seemed to be even worse than the last and I was almost convinced that he wasn't playing fair. Cheating didn't seem to be out of the question when it came to any of the Black Bulls, least of all their captain. I wouldn't have put it past him, in all honesty I sort of expected it. But no matter how closely I watched him shuffle or deal, I just couldn't seem to catch him red handed. It was an increasingly humiliating situation and by the time I was down to my last layer of clothes, I felt frustrated tears prickling my eyes. It just didn't seem fair for me to be losing like this.

 

“Read em' and weep.” Yami said, all brazen confidence, as he spread his cards out for me to see. He glanced up, saw my expression as I took in yet another crushing defeat, and faltered. “We can stop at any time, y'know. You're getting pretty good at this so we could always play regular poker if you want.”

 

“No.” I grit out, trying to decide what to take off next. “These are the rules and you haven't beaten me yet.”

 

A puffed sigh rattled through his chest as he snubbed his tenth cigarette out in the cup he was using for an ashtray before immediately reaching to light another. “You're being way too bullheaded about this, you know. You'll be naked in three or four rounds and then what? No ones gonna' be impressed.”

 

My heart leaped into my throat, momentarily making it impossible for me to breathe as I gaped at him in shock. Then, so quickly it left me trembling, the heat of abashed anger rushed in to replace the stinging hurt and I glared at him full force. “Then I guess it doesn't matter if I end up naked or not since no one wants to see that anyway, right?”

 

Yami's hand froze midair with the fresh cigarette halfway to his lips. “That's not what I meant and you -”

 

I didn't allow him to finish whatever backpedaling excuse he was trying to feed me, a little too emboldened with adrenaline and spite to hesitate as I stood up and yanked my shirt over my head. My movements were jerky when I tossed it onto the floor where the rest of my clothes were piled up next to the chair. Then I rounded my shoulders and straightened my back, forcing myself to meet his gaze head on.

 

We stared at each other for a tense moment of silence and when his eyes didn't even attempt to wander down to regard my lace covered bra, I grew even more angry with him. Apparently he really _didn't_ have any interest in my body and I hated him for it.

 

“Deal the next round.” I all but snarled as I sat down in my seat again. What an infuriating person. I'd make him pay, I swore it on my noble house as well as my very life.

 

Eyeing me with an unreadable look, Yami finally shook his head and doled out the cards. I lost that hand too, so off came my skirt and I suddenly found myself in nothing except my underwear. Being in such a state of undress with someone who didn't even want to look at me was hands down the most humiliating experience of my life but I refused to cover myself. He'd never get that satisfaction from me.

 

“Are you ready to call it quits now?” Yami asked tersely. He looked like he was trying to level with me, but it only made my temper flare all the more.

 

“Shut up and deal.”

 

He complied, though not without grumbling something about stubborn women, and I anxiously gathered my cards up. My eyes widened when I realized I was just one card short of a full house. Three kings and one queen. I knew the chances of getting another was slim but I still tossed the unwanted card down without hesitation. Yami slid me a new one and I struggled to keep my expression schooled as I flipped it over.

 

A queen.

 

My eyebrows shot up in surprise and with a pointedly subdued motion I carefully tucked it in next to its twin. I caught Yami shifting around across from me but I didn't dare look up and give myself away just yet. He couldn't beat me. Not with this.

 

“What do ya' got over there?” He said as he placed his hand face up on the table.

 

Without a second thought, I hurriedly slapped my cards down a little more forcefully than I needed to.

 

He guffawed loudly in response, and my eyes darted to his face. I was a little taken aback to find him grinning down at my full house with a strange glint of pride in his dark eyes and my heart thumped inside my chest. It was decidedly _not_ the reaction I'd been expecting.

 

“Holy hell! Look at that! Good job, new recruit!”

 

“S-stop calling me that!” I hissed, trying desperately to cling to my earlier indignation. It felt somehow safer than … whatever this was.

 

“Hey, I'll tell you what.” Yami said, all easy going confidence and magnanimously charitable as he stood up so he could pull the white shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants. My eyes widened slightly as I watched him with a furious blush staining my cheeks, suddenly regretting this game even more than before. “If you manage to pull off a win, I'll start calling you by your name. But not a second sooner. How's that sound?”

 

I opened my mouth with every intention of telling him that it sounded like a bunch of bullshit, but the words died in my throat when the tank top rode up to expose bronzed skin that was interspersed with jagged pale pink lines. Oblivious to the fact I was staring, or perhaps unperturbed by it, Yami didn't even hesitate as he yanked it over his head and carelessly tossed it off to the side. The broad expanse of his chest was covered in a thick, coarse patch of curly black hair that seemed to be at its densest towards the center of his bulging pecs. From there it trailed down towards his bellybutton, gradually thinning out until I lost sight of it under the waistband of his trousers. He was littered with scars, some big and some small, and my mouth suddenly felt unquenchably dry as I took in the sight of him standing before me.

 

Okay, this had definitely been a mistake on my part.

 

“Alright! Lets see if you can keep your lucky streak going strong!” He boomed, taking his seat again like everything was as normal as could be.

 

I watched on in stunned silence as he dutifully dealt out the next hand and at his encouragement, I mechanically picked up the cards. Shit. I had nothing. Or maybe I did and I just didn't realize it because my brain was such a clouded mess at the moment. God, I'd wondered what he looked like naked because he was so huge and buff, but I'd never entertained the notion that it would be so – horrifyingly appealing to me.

 

“You're not gonna' trade anything in?”

 

Starting out of my stupor at the sound of his voice, I fixed him with a half assed frown. “Be quiet! I'm thinking.”

 

Yami heaved an exasperated sigh, taking a deliberately long drag off his cigarette as if that would help me make up my mind any faster. Frantically wracking my brain for an answer, I glanced down at my cards again. Okay, no matching suits. No sequential order. Yep. Nothing.

 

I finally decided to simply hope for the best and tossed down three of my cards. The new ones he gave me were just as useless as the first and it suddenly felt like the world was spinning around me.

 

If I could stop trying to sneak a peak at his bare chest for a minute, I'd probably realize that my own inevitable nudity was a far more pressing matter. Yet it was hard to focus on this asinine game when he was right there, just an arms reach away. The fact he didn't seem half as flustered by my state of undress only made the whole affair even more awkward.

 

My earlier indignation hadn't originated from the fact I _wanted_ him to be attracted to me, but now it certainly seemed to be bothering me for just that reason. I absolutely hated how insecure that realization made me feel.

 

“You wanna' come back to earth sometime today?”

 

I slowly brought my head up again. “What?”

 

“Cards.” Yami tapped his finger on the table where his were already laid out. “Down.”

 

Squirming in my seat, I hesitatingly put mine face up so he could see them.

 

He hummed, sounding a little disappointed as he withdrew the cigarette from his mouth so he could exhale a noxious cloud of smoke into the room. “Not good.” He muttered, looking over the cards with a scrutinizing gaze as if he were trying to find something he'd overlooked. “I win.”

 

“I know.”

 

Drawing a slow inhale, Yami lazily folded his arms behind his head as he reclined back into the chair again. The action made the muscles throughout his stomach and chest flex against his skin, rippling like cascading water. “We can start over from the top if you want. There's no reason to keep going at this point. I can grab some booze real quick and then -”

 

“No.” I suddenly blurted out, surprising the both of us. “I want to keep going. I … I'd like to, captain.”

 

The bewildered expression that crossed his gruff features was almost laughable. “Look, I already told you there's nothing for you to prove here. Just stop while you're ahead.”

 

Fire consumed my face as I glared at him as heatedly as I could manage. “I know you have no interest in my body, but at least don't act like its something repulsive!”

 

Groaning, Yami leaned forward and jabbed the remainder of his cigarette out in the cup. “That's not what I meant you stupid girl, and I'm not gonna' play this game with you. You know your body is fantastic, otherwise you wouldn't be getting so defensive about it right now.”

 

I reeled back in shock, abashed. He wasn't necessarily wrong about that, but it didn't exactly diminish the sting of his words and I wanted so badly to cling to my resentment. It felt like all I had left at this point. “W-what did you mean then? When you said no one would be impressed earlier.”

 

“Come on! You're not a fool, so stop acting like one!” Yami barked, making me jump slightly at the bite in his tone. “I meant that you weren't going to impress anyone, least of all me, by being such a stubborn little thing and getting naked out of spite. You're not gonna' prove shit acting like that. Now do you wanna' stop with the dumb act and play, or are you gonna' keep being an attention seeking, spoiled brat?”

 

All I could seem to do was gape at him in stunned silence for a long, drawn out moment. No one had ever spoken to me in such a way, let alone insulted me so crassly. While I knew that was par the course for him, I still found myself rendered utterly speechless since it was so far removed from my realm of experience. Not even my own parents talked to me like this.

 

I wanted to be offended and get mad about it. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to fly off the handle and lay into him with a few choice words of my own, and yet … they just wouldn't come.

 

But much to my shame the burn of tears was certainly more than forthcoming, and I pointedly stood up so I could turn my back on him. I didn't want Yami to see me crying, especially when I'd put myself in this situation thanks to a deadly combination of hubris and a lack of foresight on my part. It was obvious from the start that he'd beat me; he'd certainly goaded me about it enough to make that painfully clear. So why did I insist on pushing the matter?

 

I really was acting like a foolish child. I should just go to bed and pretend like this never happened.

 

I only managed to take one step before I thought better of it though. Hesitantly, I spun on my heel to face him again and I was honestly a little surprised to find him still looking at me. I'd thought he would've disengaged from the situation immediately but rather than leaving me to my own devices, Yami was staring at me with a rather sullen expectancy. Like he was waiting to see what I would do next.

 

I was never one to disappoint so, steeling myself, I reached back and unclasped my bra with trembling fingers.

 

As the last barrier between his sharp gaze and my breasts fell away, forgotten long before it ever hit the floor, Yami slumped back in his chair with an unreadable expression etched across his face. He studied me while I studied him, eager for his approval or even just a reaction – anything really. It felt like an eternity passed before he finally let out an agonizingly slow exhale.

 

“Come here.”

 

My heart slammed into overdrive, beating wildly at my ribs like a bird flitting around inside its cage. I took a careful step forward, trying to ignore the heat that was making my stomach feel tight, and then another.

 

Yami reached out for me as I shuffled up to him on lead heavy feet, his thick fingers grazing my hip. I came to an abrupt halt, trembling at the touch, but he curled his palm around my side and dug his fingers in just tight enough to make electricity spark through every nerve ending in my body. He used his hold on me to pull me closer, forcing me to straddle his burly thigh so that we were right on top of each other and all I could do was look down at him. Searching. Hoping.

 

“You didn't actually believe that I thought you were unattractive, did you?” He asked me quietly. His tone was gentle enough, but I could still make out a hint of irritation just below the surface.

 

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, made all the more awkward with his knee between my thighs. “That's what it seemed like ...” I told him quietly, trying not to think about how my bare breasts were mere inches from his face or how his hand was still holding on to my hip.

 

Yami shook his head as he gave me a little jostle to keep my attention from wandering. “So fucking stupid, you know that? How could any man look at these perfect tits of yours and not like what they see?”

 

Flushing bright red, I brought my hands up to cover myself. “Don't call them that!”

 

“But its what they are.” He insisted as he reached up with his other hand to smack my fingers away.

 

I opened my mouth to complain, to tell him that he was dealing with a lady and even though he may not have any prior experience with someone of my rank, he still needed to speak with more decency. But then his palm cupped my breast, the rough, hard callouses scraping against my nipple that was already pebbling in the cool air, and the words died on my tongue.

 

“Yuh- Yami!”

 

“Quiet now. I'm gonna' tell you all about tits and why yours just might be the best pair I've ever seen.” He told me in an incredibly low, dangerous voice as he began to knead my chest, alternating between squeezing and rolling the flesh against his palm. “And you're gonna' listen. Sit down.”

 

My mind was such a foggy mess that I didn't immediately react and he impatiently pulled me down onto his thigh so I was sitting astride. Groaning at the pressure of his leg digging up into my panties, I swayed forward unsteadily. The heat coming off him was almost stifling and I glanced between Yami's face, for the most part stoic even now, and his hand that was latched onto my breast. A soft whimper of wanting bubbled up inside my throat.

 

“I've seen a lot of tits over the years.” He said slowly, almost conversationally, like he didn't even notice the reaction he was getting out of me. “Some big, some small. Some perky, some saggy. Some that were enhanced with magic, so they looked fake and they didn't really bounce much. Those were my least favorite. But yours?” His rough fingertips skittered across my skin, tracing a path directly up to my nipple and I shivered when he grazed the areola. Ever unperturbed, he went up a little higher without an ounce of hesitation so he could pinch the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger, slowly rolling it between his pads. “I'd be willing to wager that these are damn near perfect. They're full and jiggly, but firm. Right where they're supposed to be. Your nipples are a cute pink, just like I figured.”

 

I sucked in a haggard breath, unable to stop myself. “What – what are you saying?”

 

Yami chuckled, the sound more carnal than anything else as he snaked his arm around my waist and gathered me a little closer to his body. “Oh, that's right. For some reason you were under the impression that I didn't like your body, so you're surprised to find out I've thought about it before. Well, let me tell you one thing, princess.” He pinched my nipple a little tighter, and I arched my back with a groan. “I thought about what you'd look like the second I laid eyes on you in that arena. Even under your clothes, I could tell you had an amazing figure. And you wanna' know what else?”

 

“W-what?”

 

He leaned forward, just enough to press his forehead against mine so that I couldn't look at anything else except him. “Every single man wonders what you'd look like naked. I know exactly what all the other captains were thinking back then, when we first met. Same goes for all the men here at the base. Not a single one hasn't thought about it.”

 

Groaning softly, I allow my hands to find his chest and shoulder respectively. Because I wanted to touch him too, just as much as I needed his hard mass to help steady myself. “Yami … you're not a mind reader ...”

 

“No, I'm not.” He agreed, and I started when I felt the hand on my back take a sudden dive south to curve over the swell of my ass. “But I know how other men work and trust me when I say that we really only think about one thing when you get right down to it. Are you listening to me, new recruit? You're goddamn beautiful, and if I ever hear you say that you're not attractive just to get attention again I'll take you right over my knee. Do you understand me?”

 

“God ...” I hissed, my lashes fluttering against my cheeks. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. Not with that smoldering look in his dark eyes. “Please kiss me, Yami. Please.”

 

“Not yet.” He said on a deeply bothered exhale. I whined in response, the tone of his voice making me believe for a split second that despite what he was saying I really _wasn't_ good enough for him.

 

But then he abandoned my breast in favor of reaching up and gripping the back of my neck, forcing me somehow even closer until I had no choice but to open my eyes and look at him again.

 

“I need to make sure you really understand before I'll go any further than this.” He said, searching my gaze for _something_ though I had no idea what. “You know why I didn't just come out and say you were hot, right?”

 

I slowly shook my head, the insecure little voice in the back of my mind still trying to convince me that he simply didn't like what he saw when he looked at me.

 

“Then I take back what I said earlier. You really _are_ a fool.” Yami squeezed his fingers around the nape of my neck, just punishing enough to make me squirm. “It's because I'm the captain of this squad and you're my subordinate. It's my job to watch out for you guys, not use my authority to take advantage of you. That's why I didn't want to play cards like this. That's why I kept giving you opportunities to back out. But you insisted on acting like tough shit and now you're sitting on my lap in nothing but your underwear. You got yourself into this mess, and I'm gonna' give you one more chance to make better decisions. Use that brain inside your head and actually _think_ about it.”

 

I frowned at him, realizing that he was technically correct. Escalating this any more than we already had could greatly complicate things, and that wasn't even mentioning the veritable scandal that would arise if anyone else found out about it. Particularly when it came to our stations in life; him, a lowly foreigner, and me, a noble from a great house.

 

Things could get dicey fast and Yami would no doubt find himself on the chopping block in quick order, his inappropriate behavior with his own squad members called into question. While I doubted he was particularly worried about being any more of a pariah than he already was, I knew with certainty that he'd rather avoid such a messy situation. It was just in his nature.

 

And what of me? Would giving myself over to him make me untouchable in the eyes of society? Probably. But the more I considered the implications, the less I seemed to care. I wasn't particularly interested in marrying, and I was good at keeping secrets. But more importantly, the molten arousal that had long since settled in my loins assured me without a shadow of a doubt that I wanted everything he could offer me. It wasn't even a question at this point, consequences be damned.

 

I steeled myself and drew a faltering inhale, leaning forward to press our foreheads even tighter together as my nails bit into his skin. Feeling the give under my fingertips grounded me somewhat and I forced myself to press on, ignoring how nervous I was to speak the words that were just on the tip of my tongue. I needed to say them though. Even if he ended up turning me down, he needed to hear them or I'd never be able to forget about this encounter. It was the only way I'd be able to obtain any peace of mind after figuratively opening Pandora's box like this.

 

“I want you,” I told him softly, absently curling some of the hair on his chest around my finger. “I want you to touch me, Yami. I want you to ruin me and make it so not a single nobleman alive will ever want anything to do with me. Show me how commoners ...”

 

I trailed off uncertainly, but he was right there to helpfully finish my train of thought for me.

 

“Fuck?”

 

“Y-yes. That.” I stammered, shyly dropping my gaze to his broad shoulders. “I was going to say make love, but ...”

 

“But thats not what you want is it?” Yami murmured as his grip on my neck slackened and I trembled when he started tracing light circles just under my hairline. “You don't want to be treated like something fragile on a bed of rose petals. You'd rather have me bend you over this table and fuck you senseless, right?”

 

“Please.” Groaning, I leaned in close until my mouth was hovering over his. But I hesitated at the last minute, unsure. I wanted it so bad and yet my nerves were still getting the better of me even when we were this close to one another.

 

Yami's hand abruptly came forward to cup the side of my face at the same time that he swooped up to catch my lips, effectively sealing our mouths together. I gasped against him, overwhelmed by the white hot static that burst to life at the point of contact. Suddenly feeling numb and hyper aware at the same time, I was helpless when he started kissing me, slow and deep, and all I could do was bask in the heady taste of his mouth. Smokey cigarettes and cheap booze, the flavor of sharp pines lurking just below the surface to create a truly intoxicating combination. I leaned into him, trying to move my quivering lips in tandem with his but my inexperience showed just as much as it had during the card game. He was on an entirely different level in every way.

 

He didn't seem particularly bothered by it as he moved at an unhurried pace, drawing me into the motion with a surprising amount of patience I hadn't necessarily expected from him. His lips felt dry against mine and when I pulled back just enough to suck in some much needed air, I self consciously licked them. Then he was right back on me, pulling me down into another kiss. Yami angled his head at the last second and attacked my mouth with growing fervor, demanding more out of me. Ever eager to rise to the challenge, I brought my hand up to tangle in his hair as I kissed him a little harder. The rough stubble on his chin scratched my skin, leaving a burning trail of fire in its wake. But the delicious friction only seemed to spurn me on even more. It felt like I was drowning in a hazy sea of lust and I couldn't wait to see how far down he'd drag me.

 

“This is your first time, isn't it?” Yami said when he pulled up off my mouth in favor of peppering my jaw with bruising kisses.

 

“Of course it is.” I gasped up at the ceiling, flustered and out of breath. “I'm not … ah, some common street whore.”

 

He snorted against my skin before delivering a quick nip to the lobe of my ear. “You keep saying that word. Commoner – like its something dirty. Like it has nothing to do with you. But isn't that exactly how you just asked me to treat you?”

 

Whimpering softly, I leaned in to press a quick kiss to his brow. “Just because I want it doesn't mean I know what I'm doing.”

 

“I'm not surprised, really.”

 

Without warning, he set his sights a little lower and latched onto the side of my neck. Every single hair on my body stood on end, adrenaline surging through my veins when he clamped down with his teeth. A high pitched sound of surprise keened off my tongue as I jolted against him, clawing at him with my nails. The pressure only lasted for a brief moment though and then it was gone, quickly replaced by a lapping tongue that soothed some of the ache away.

 

Once he was satisfied, he pulled up off my neck with a subdued growl which only made me shudder even harder. “You nobles are all the same. You put so much importance on acting prim and proper, as if it fucking matters. This isn't gonna' be anything like you're used to, so just tell me if you want to stop. I won't do anything you don't want.”

 

“I don't want to stop, Yami. Please!”

 

Issuing an animalistic groan, Yami leaned back so he could look up at me as he took hold of my hips and guided me into a grinding motion against his thigh. “Gods, I am going to wreck you.”

 

The new pressure on my cunt left me shaking like a leaf and I hissed when my clit passed over his slacks. Even through my panties it felt amazing, almost too good to be true, and I quickly repeated the motion with his big hands there to steady me. Yami hummed in approval, hitching his knee higher so that he was pressed up between my thighs a little more tightly than before.

 

My vision quickly lost focus in the heat of carnal desire and I blindly reached out to appreciatively squeeze his pecs. He was huge, the muscles bulging underneath my fingers, but there was hardly any give to the solid mass of his body. The curly hair just under my palms tickled, surprisingly soft for as coarse as it was, and I found myself threading my fingers through it in languid slow motion even as I continued to desperately ride his leg. The tension building inside my stomach was as heavenly as it was torturous and the gyrating motion of my hips rapidly teetered, becoming uneven and shaky.

 

“Yami ...” I all but wheezed, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Touch me. Please. I can't stand it.”

 

“But you're already putting on such a good show for me.” He drawled with a lazy smirk. “Never thought I'd have a noble humping my leg like this. You must want it bad.”

 

“I do!” I whined, so lost in my chase towards that fleeting pinprick of euphoria that I almost didn't notice when he snagged one of my wrists.

 

It was only when he redirected my hand to the front of his pants, curling my fingers around the girth pressed up tight against the zipper, that I started back to reality. Eyes widening, my wanton grinding came to an abrupt halt as I looked between Yami's face and his crotch. The lewd grin pulling his mouth taut told me everything I needed to know and I gulped dryly. It felt big – bigger than I'd expected or perhaps even been prepared for. But the slick gushing out of me only seemed to double down in response and I carefully squeezed it with hesitant fingers.

 

“Can I see it?” I ventured once my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

 

He chortled in response, letting go of my wrist so he could take hold of my waist with both hands. “You're gonna' do a lot more than look at it, princess.”

 

His grip on me tightened and I choked in surprise when he abruptly hefted me up into the air only to drop me down on the table just a moment later. The chair he'd been seated in scraped loudly against the floor as he stood up and grabbed my shoulders, shoving me down so I was flat on my back. I opened my mouth to say something – what, I wasn't sure – but Yami was on top of me before I could get so much as a word out. His mouth slammed against mine again, kissing me much deeper than before, and I arched against him with a needy moan. I could feel the playing cards sticking to my sweat slicked back but I paid it no mind as I laced my arms over his thick shoulders.

 

Yami's hands found my chest quickly enough, roughly kneading and giving them appreciative jostles so he could feel them jiggle against his palms. I tried to return the favor, blindly fumbling around for something of his to hold onto while my nails scraped across his skin. Then his tongue slipped into my mouth and any coherent thought I may have once had dissipated on the drop of a dime. It was like I'd suddenly forgotten how to breathe and all I could focus on was that wet, slippery appendage pressing up tight against mine before swirling around. I shook against him, overwhelmed by this unfamiliar penetration, but it was nothing compared to when he snaked his tongue towards the back of my throat and I instinctively tried to swallow the foreign object. He moaned at the sensation of my muscles clamping down around him, pumping at my throat again, and I found myself moaning as well.

 

He finally came up off me with a haggard sound and I rapidly sucked in oxygen, making my chest heave under his hands. Yami didn't allow me much time to steady myself before he leaned down to plant hard kisses down the length of my neck. Skittering over my collarbone, he paused just long enough to deliver a quick bite, and then he was moving even further south. I lifted my head from the table so I could watch him, but I quickly had to shut my eyes with a low groan when he squeezed my breast tight and covered the pebbled peak with his mouth. Sucking, licking, nibbling. It was too much, and I writhed underneath him even as I clutched at his massive biceps for leverage.

 

My nipple almost felt sore when he released it with an audible pop, and then he was redirecting his attention to the other where he repeated the process. Over and over again, he switched between the two until they were angry pink and glistening with saliva as they stood straight up into the air. I'd never felt so vulnerably responsive as I did in that moment and when he reached up to pinch one, I jerked so hard I nearly came right up off the table.

 

“Yami!” I all but wailed, blindly staring up at the ceiling.

 

“So sensitive.” He murmured with a hint of amusement as he deftly rolled the nub between his fingers. “You're lucky everyone's away on a mission right now. You can be as loud as you want.” Dipping his head, Yami pressed a rough kiss to the other nipple. “I wonder if you're this sensitive between your legs too.”

 

Blearily glancing down at him, I watched as he rose up just enough to trail his hand down the length of my abdomen. He toyed with my panties for a moment, experimentally rubbing me through the crotch to see if he could feel how wet I was, before working his hand inside. Groaning, my eyes practically rolled into the back of my head when his calloused fingers skittered over my mound and down to tease my labia. All the while his other hand kept tweaking my nipple and I bit down on my lip to stifle a pathetic mewl when he swiped a digit down the length of my slit.

 

“I can't believe how soaked you are.”

 

“Shut up!” I whined, tilting my pelvis up into his palm.

 

But much to my disappointment, Yami actually withdrew his hand from my panties all together and I squirmed at the loss. “You're awfully demanding for a virgin, y'know that?”

 

I started to berate him for calling me that, because even though it was true this didn't seem like a pertinent time to bring it up. I barely got a single word out though when he cut me off by shoving his finger into my mouth. Realizing that he was making me clean my own arousal off him, I moaned around the digit as I began dutifully suckling. My gaze roved up to look at his face and the mischievous little smirk I found there only made me suck all the more more enthusiastically.

 

“Such a good girl when you want to be.” Yami said, clearly pleased. “You ever played with yourself before?”

 

Somehow finding it in me to blush, I slowly shook my head. In all honesty I'd actually poked around down there a little bit, nothing overly exciting, but my mouth was currently a little too preoccupied to explain that to him.

 

“I'll show you something good then. Get these nice and wet.”

 

A second finger prodded my lips and I obediently opened my mouth so he could insert that one too. I lapped at his digits with shy little kitten licks at first but as I grew more bold, so did my tongue. I swirled it around, coating his skin in my saliva, before giving them a good suck. I even started to bob my head a little while I watched his expression for approval. Eventually deciding that I'd done a good enough job, he pulled them out and reached between my thighs again.

 

His hand slithered into my underwear easily enough and I tensed when I felt those long fingers of his dip into my folds. I pushed myself up onto my elbows so I could watch what he was doing, my gaze darting between his face and the bulge in my panties. I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't actually see anything though and I just started to wish that he'd taken them off when he pressed the pad of his finger to my clit. I went ramrod stiff with a gasp, my back bowing against the table as he started dragging tight little circles around that cluster of nerves. My thighs were quivering around his wrist almost uncontrollably, I couldn't seem to get them under control, and I finally let my head fall back with a soft thunk.

 

“How's that feel, princess? You like that?”

 

“Yuh-yes!”

 

Yami snickered over me, the sound distant and small to my ringing ears. “Good. Then just relax and focus on what my fingers are doing. You'll enjoy this, I promise.”

 

I forced myself to take a steadying breath only to groan in surprise a short moment later when he started playing with my breasts again. While one hand teased my nipples, plucking them to straining attention, the other rubbed my clit in increasingly faster circles until it felt like my entire lower body was vibrating. I mewled at the ceiling as my fingers scrambled for purchase on the worn tabletop, twitching a little harder every time that coil in my belly tightened that much more. My breathing became labored and faltering, the air catching in my throat. I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was on fire. The pressure was almost overwhelming as my muscles clenched and convulsed, spewing yet more arousal from my body until it felt like his fingers were coated in sticky oil. It was too much. Too much -

 

My eyes flew open when blinding, white hot light erupted behind my eyelids and I reached up to unseeingly latch onto his arm. Yami's fingers only sped up their ministrations though, and I could hear him shushing me with an encouraging, excited lilt in his tone but the words were meaningless to me in that moment. Mouth hanging open in a silent scream, I wiggled my hips down against his hand and the coil finally snapped.

 

I jerked so hard the table legs clattered against the floor as I threw my head back and screamed. My thighs flexed and squeezed shut, effectively trapping his hand between them, but still he wouldn't relent. Yami continued to rub my clit, albeit at a slower pace, until my wild convulsions finally started to subside and I came down from my euphoric high one haggard gasp at a time.

 

Weakly twitching, I went limp on the table as he pulled his hand out of my panties before grabbing them by the waistband and yanking them down over my thighs. I groaned and looked down as he tossed them off to the side before reaching to undo his slacks. He immediately had my attention and I went up on my elbows again to get a good look, my curiosity not yet sated.

 

Yami shoved his pants down without much ado and my blood ran hot when his cock sprung up into the air. It was thick and heavy with a glistening string of precum beading out from the folds of his foreskin. I greedily soaked in the veins running up along the shaft, the way it bounced eagerly when he stepped closer to the table and the wild thicket of black pubic hair growing around the base. I didn't fully understand it, but the sight invoked some sort of primal response in me that made my mouth water the longer I looked at him and my pussy clenched tight in excitement. God, I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

 

“Don't space out now. You're about to get exactly what you asked for.”

 

“Yami!” I yelped in flustered surprise when he took hold of my hips and non too gently yanked me to the edge of the table.

 

It felt like my ass was dangerously close to falling off and I awkwardly curled my legs up in the air to stop that from happening. But Yami immediately grabbed my knees, forcing them wide apart, and I whimpered softly at the cool air lapping against my drenched cunt.

 

Snaking one hand between our bodies, I watched as he guided his cock to my entrance and I tensed when I felt the head press up into me tight. I was practically seething as I grabbed onto his forearms, heart pounding wildly inside my rib cage. Grunting, he paused just long enough to readjust my legs so they were bent up towards my chest and then he leaned into me with a deep groan. His cock pushed its way inside one excruciating inch at a time, stretching me right to the breaking point as I convulsed around the intrusion. It was a slow process but thanks to my arousal lubricating the way, he managed to work his cock in down to the base with a few tiny thrusts.

 

“Ooh … goood!” I moaned when he finally settled over me.

 

“Fuck, you're still so tight.” Yami cursed before rocking into me experimentally.

 

Crying out at the intense pressure, I writhed on his cock in a blind stupor. It felt like he was going to break me in two. It wasn't painful, but it was strange being so full and stuffed to bursting. I'd never experienced anything quite like this in my life and I blinked past the sting of tears prickling my eyes. He was burning hot inside me, just as hot as any flame I could produce with my magic, and I couldn't shake the idea that I was simultaneously in heaven and hell at the same time. It was exquisite.

 

“Yami, I – please … please fuck me. It feels so good, I can't stand it!”

 

A strained laugh filtered down as he leaned over me, bracing one hand on the tabletop while the other reached back to tangle in my hair. “Still so impatient. But you're gonna' watch while I destroy this little pussy of yours, otherwise it wont be half as fun.”

 

Wrenching my head up off the table with his hold on my hair, Yami forced me to look down the length of my body at the spot where we were connected. A heavy groan tumbled off my tongue when I saw that mess of wiry pubic hair pressed flush against my mound and I knew he was sheathed straight down to the hilt. I could hardly believe he'd managed to fit all of it inside of me and I felt weak with high strung tension as he slowly withdrew until just the head remained lodged inside my body.

 

I tried to turn my head away, overwhelmed by the way his dick glistened wetly in the sparse lighting, but he refused to let go of my hair. I had no choice but to watch as he tensed over me before driving in again with a single, solid thrust that jostled me as well as the table. Starbursts flecked my vision as I loudly keened, my toes flexing uselessly in the air. Waiting until I'd settled down again, he repeated the action and slammed his cock straight into me with a powerful thrust of his hips. I was practically choking on the pleasure as I weakly dug my nails into his arm, struggling to keep my eyes open.

 

Over and over again, Yami kept fucking into me one forceful plunge at a time until my walls had stretched enough to fully accommodate him. He finally started up an even pace and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh rose loud in the room, interspersed by the desperate bleating coming out of my gaping mouth. Although it still felt like I was suffocating under his massive body, I'd grown used to the sensation of having him inside me so I let my hands freely wander over his muscles, across his chest. I threaded my fingers through the hair again, scraping my palms over his nipples in the process. He felt so good heaving over top of me and I couldn't seem to get enough as I drug my fingers along every inch of scarred flesh I could reach.

 

“You see that cock disappearing in your cunt?” Yami grit out, his voice strained and heavy.

 

“Yuh-yeah!”

 

“Good. Keep looking.” Swooping down, he planted a hard kiss to my forehead. “You won't be able to walk right for a week when I'm done. Do you even have any idea how sore you're gonna' be?”

 

“No!” I wailed.

 

Groaning, Yami pulled up so he could stand straight and I whined at the loss of his body heat. He didn't pay it any mind though, taking big handfuls of my hips so he could yank me down to meet his thrusts. I clawed at the table, arching so hard it felt like my spine would snap in half at any moment. The sound of our bodies colliding seemed almost deafening now and I trembled when I caught the noise of sticky wet squelching just below the rest of the din. It was overwhelming in every regard and I basked in the feeling.

 

“I can't believe you had the nerve to say I didn't find you attractive,” Yami scoffed as he delivered a quick swat to the meat of my thigh, making me yelp. “But now you wont be able to play dumb again. This pussy is mine, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Yami! Yes … I do! Its all yours!”

 

His fingers tightened on my hips, digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he carved into me even more relentlessly. Practically sobbing within the haze of pleasure, I tossed my head from side to side while I clutched at him for dear life. The tension inside my abdomen was starting to double down again, infinitely folding over itself until just a vibrating pinprick remained. It was coming, I was going to come again, I was certain I would. It was already so close, like I was teetering just on the edge of a limitless void. Just a little bit more, just a little -

 

Yami abruptly pulled out of me so fast it left me reeling and I brought my head up in surprise. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, he yanked me right off the table onto my feet and I half collapsed against him when my legs gave out from under me. Without a second thought, he spun me around and pushed me face down across the table, keeping his hand pressed tight against my shoulders to pin me there no matter how hard I tried to force myself up. I squawked indignantly, trying to kick my legs for purchase, but then I felt the head of his cock pressing into my labia again and I instantly froze up.

 

My neck craned back with a high, keening moan as he slipped inside of me and this time he got right back to the brutal pace he'd already set in the previous position. The table clattered and groaned underneath me as he rocked into my body again and again, his stomach slapping against my ass so loud I was almost worried about someone hearing us. My fingers scrabbled along the surface, desperate for something to hold onto, but I couldn't seem to find anything. All I could do was lay there while he fucked me so hard for so long that my conscience started to recede to a warm, hazy cloud of bliss and I found myself staring at the far wall in a doped out stupor.

 

“How do you like being fucked like a common street whore?” Yami asked, leaning over my prone body so he could get close to my ear.

 

“I … aah! I love it … nngh. Aah! Yamiiiii! Please!”

 

“Please what?” He growled against the side of my face, his thrusts not faltering for so much as a second.

 

Screwing my eyes shut, I viciously shook my head. “I want to come again! Please make me cum again, Yami!”

 

He chuckled breathlessly as he backed off, taking my hips again so he could somehow drive into me even harder than before. “You're even starting to sound like a common street whore. Are all noble women like this or are you just particularly slutty?”

 

I wailed so loud my throat started to burn and ache. If anyone was in the Black Bulls base, they'd certainly heard us by now. I didn't care though, far too wrapped up in my own pleasure to let it concern me, and I fruitlessly tried to angle my hips up to meet him on the slim hope that it would knock me over the edge. It didn't work though. He had me so thoroughly pinned down that I couldn't arch the way I needed for him to hit that pulsating cluster of nerves again. I couldn't stand it for much longer. I needed relief!

 

As if on cue, Yami pulled out of me again and the sound of his labored breathing behind me drew my attention up. I slowly glanced over my shoulder, surprise washing over me when I saw that he had his cock gripped in a tight fist and he was quickly jerking it off over my ass. A weak moan bubbled to life inside my throat as I drug my eyes up to look at his face, noting the way he had his bottom lip clamped between his teeth and the furrow in his brows. He was so handsome, especially when he was covered in a light sheen of sweat and the promise of release was making his thick frame tremble. How I'd been so blind that I hadn't noticed it before was a mystery but now I was sure I wouldn't be able to look at him any other way.

 

“Shit!” He suddenly hissed as his hips surged forward, weakly thrusting against his palm.

 

I watched in a far off sort of daze as strings of white erupted from the head of his cock to splatter hot and sticky across my back. The sensation made me jump but I was a little too spent to move much more than that. Groaning, Yami gave himself a few more slow pumps that made the last of his load dribble out and ooze down the knuckles of his hand. My pussy clenched at the sight, hungry and oh so eager to experience that too.

 

“Yami ...” I murmured softly to get his attention.

 

“Don't move.” He barked, surprising me.

 

Before I could say anything else, he dropped to a crouch and his big, calloused hands landed on the backs of my thighs with two loud smacks. I let loose a startled yelp, but when I felt him leaning close to nuzzle against my folds I hastily reared back against his face. The first pass of his tongue over my aching clit left me trembling and I groaned needily, clutching the table so hard my fingers screamed in protest.

 

“Oooh god!”

 

Yami's breath was hot against my flushed sex as he pressed his cheek to the inside of my thigh, battering my clit back and forth before slurping it up between his lips. He took a moment to worry and suckle at it before releasing it with a wet smack. Then he pushed his tongue flat against that meaty nub, grinding tight little circles into it, and I shook so hard that I would've collapsed had it not been for the table. Struggling to breath through the quickly mounting pleasure, I moved my hips in tandem with the wet swipes of his tongue and I could feel the pressure building up again faster than I could comprehend. My chest heaved as I rode his face, drawing in haggard breaths one after another while my stomach twisted tight. I felt the edge of abyss opening up before me again, I was precariously balanced on the precipice, and it only took a short minute for me to tip over.

 

My whole body jerked as white hot electricity coursed through my veins and I cried out with every single spasm and twitch. He rode me through it though, dutifully lapping at my core until the tremors had subsided and I went limp against the table, panting and satiated.

 

I heard him stand up behind me but didn't bother glancing back at him. There didn't seem to be a need; he was done with me after all. Then I felt his palm plop down on the top of my head and I blearily looked up at him in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Just checking on you.” Yami grumped, not looking too happy that he had to explain himself. “Do you want some water? You're voice sounds a little scratchy.”

 

I frowned, suddenly feeling defensive all over again. Clearly this ordeal had not taught me a single thing about humility. “Do you ask all the street whores if they want something to drink when you're done fucking them?”

 

Yami heaved a tired sigh and ruffled my hair, much to my chagrin, before standing upright. “No. But you're not a street whore, now are you? You're my subordinate and I'll get you some water. You're welcome, by the way.”

 

Perplexed, I watched him move towards the kitchen as naked as the day he was born and completely unbothered with his nudity. It suddenly occurred to me, perhaps a little too late, that this changed _everything_ about the parameters of our relationship and my face grew hot. I'd never be able to look my parents in the face ever again after sleeping with such a vulgar foreigner.

 

 


End file.
